


Ocean Views

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Feels, Introspection, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Joe loved the sea.For the prompt: ocean
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shirasade's Drabbles, Writer's Month 2020





	Ocean Views

**Author's Note:**

> Only a very short one today, as I'm totally wiped. But it gave me the chance to try a new pairing, which I wouldn't necessarily feel comfortable doing in a longer format. I love these two so much!

Joe loved the sea. Be it the Mediterranean, Atlantic, Pacific or Baltic, he claimed he never felt as content as when they settled down somewhere where he could hear waves, crashing forcefully against rocks or lapping gently on a beach. Nicky, on the other hand, could never quite overcome his memories of the noisy, stinking harbour of Genoa, which he'd fled as soon as he possibly could to become a priest. 

Still, he loved seeing the expression on Joe's face when he gazed over the vast expanse of water, and he loved sitting on a shore, leaning against Joe as he sketched. But most of all Nicky loved making love to the sound of the ocean, be it in a bed or outside somewhere. In those moments he could almost see what Joe did, when they made love to the sound of the closest thing to eternity this planet had.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. Feel free to drop me a number and a ship, and I'll see if I get inspired.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Ocean Views](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559544) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
